Dans l'obsurité de la nuit
by AnaleighD
Summary: Mon existence n'avait aucun sens sans lui. Une marionnette sans vie. Survivant dans la froideur de la nuit. Je resserrai mes bras autour de mon corps, comme pour garder un peu de chaleur. Essayer de me souvenir de la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. Seule depuis tant d'année. Quémandant désespérément sa présence. Une minuscule partie de son cœur.


**Bonjours à tous. Voici un petit OS sans prétention. Je ne vous dis pas qui est le personnage principal. Surprise, Surprise !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, Katerina en revanche est à moi ! )**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt sur Rédemption. **

* * *

**Dans l'obscurité de la nuit. OS**

La pluie tambourinait contre les vitres de cet immense appartement. Battant la cadence d'un cœur qui ne s'animait plus depuis déjà bien longtemps. Me rappelant que jamais plus l'humanité ne coulera dans mes veines. Je restai là, immobile, telle une statue de pierre, regardant Manhattan de mes yeux cramoisi. Cherchant dans les lumières de la ville une quelconque réponse à toutes mes interrogations. Un infime espoir. Je me sentais vide. Mon existence n'avait aucun sens sans lui. Une marionnette sans vie. Survivant dans la froideur de la nuit. Je resserrai mes bras autour de mon corps, comme pour garder un peu de chaleur. Essayer de me souvenir de la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. Seule depuis tant d'année. Quémandant désespérément sa présence. Une minuscule partie de son cœur.

Ma robe me donnait l'impression d'être nue, vulnérable. Sans défense devant l'obscurité qui m'envahissait. Comme chaque fois que je doutais de lui. Comme chaque fois qu'il était en retard à l'un de nos rendez-vous. Pourtant le tissu léger coulait sur ma peau de marbre. Descendant élégamment sur mes jambes. Révélant ma peau de marbre sans être indécente. Le voilage rose pâle donnant à mon corps un éclat de perfection. Rappelant la princesse romaine que j'étais. Ma peau délicatement bronzée malgré mon statut de vampire et mes cheveux chocolat me donnaient une certaine renommée dans le monde de la nuit. Mais pas suffisamment pour me permettre d'être avec lui. Sans me permettre d'espérer atteindre, un jour, son âme. J'aspirais uniquement à lui appartenir. Complètement.

J'attendais impatiemment chacune de ses missions, et le message qui ne manquait jamais de les accompagner. Nous possédions des appartements dans le monde entier. Unique vestige de nos rencontres nocturnes. Il m'indiquait le pays, la ville et l'horaire. Je m'arrangeais chaque fois pour être présente. M'habillant avec minutie. Je le connaissais parfaitement. Ses habitudes, ses envies, ce qu'il aimait le plus chez moi. Ainsi, mes cheveux étaient toujours attachés en un chignon lâche, des mèches bouclées glissant le long de mon cou. Tandis que mon visage restait libre de tout far. Aucun maquillage, pas de parfums superflus, pas de fanfreluche. Naturelle et sauvage.

Et s'il ne venait pas ? Cette question me torturait chaque fois. Le jour où il décidera de ne plus venir, sera le dernier que je passerais sur cette terre. Je ne lui survivrais pas. Qu'il meure, ou qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, cela revenait au même. Il était mon âme sœur. Mais également mon créateur. La seule personne qui comptait dans mon éternité. Je pouvais aimer pour deux. Le lien brulait tellement fort en moi que même si la flamme s'éteignait en lui, je continuerais à rester prête à le rejoindre. Jusqu'au bout du monde s'il me le demandait. J'irais le chercher jusqu'en enfer pour le garder à mes côtés, pour être sienne…

Soudain, j'entendis le bruit distinct de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre. Il était là, je voyais son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux cramoisis me fixaient intensément. Me transperçant, comme s'il lisait en moi. Apaisant mes craintes, mes peurs. Il me voulait autant que je le désirais. Il me détaillait toujours ainsi. Comme pour s'imprégner de moi, pour graver mon image dans sa mémoire.

_ **Tu es sublime**_…_ Commença-t-il à dire de sa voix douce.

Il restait immobile, devant la porte dorée de l'ascenseur. Son regard brula la peau découverte de mes épaules. Mon corps s'échauffa sous son inspection. Le désir s'enflamma. Je le voulais tellement. Je frottai mon pied nu contre ma jambe, cherchant à apaiser le feu qui prenait naissance dans mon ventre.

_ **Chaque fois un peu plus que celle d'avant**_._ Continua-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je le devinais juste derrière moi. Tellement proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux. Son corps tendu vers le mien, comme attirer par un aimant. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me coller contre lui, me fondre contre sa peau. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes. Près de l'autre sans le toucher. Cherchant à savoir qui craquerait en premier. Lequel céderait à ses pulsions avant l'autre. La vitre me renvoyait maintenant la noirceur de mes yeux. L'anticipation exacerbant mon désir. Ses doigts effleuraient mes épaules sans vraiment se poser.

Puis ses mains vinrent sur mes hanches et glissèrent sur mon ventre. Froissant la robe. Déclenchant l'envol d'un millier de papillons. Mon corps entier s'embrassant sous son toucher. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou tandis que je me laissais enfin aller contre lui. Ses crocs mordillèrent la peau tendre sous mon oreille, déclenchant l'apparition d'une boule de chaleur en moi. Je peinais à me retenir de déchirer ses vêtements pour qu'il puisse me posséder, maintenant. Je plaçais alors mes paumes contre la vitre, arquant mon dos pour me coller contre ses doigts. Pour qu'il accentue sa caresse.

_ **Ma princesse, mon ange**.

Sa voix était suave, roque. Tout son désir pour moi suintait dans ses mots. Tout ce qu'il voyait en moi. Ce que j'étais pour lui. Celle qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la noirceur totale de sa maison. Qui lui permettait de tenir quand tout était contre lui.

_ **Si tu savais à quel point cela m'a été difficile de rester aussi loin de toi pendant ses dix derniers mois.**

Ses mains remontèrent doucement pour effleurer mes seins. En dessinant le contour, en pressant la pointe à travers le tissu. Instinctivement, mes mains vinrent se poser sur les siennes pour l'inciter à continuer son mouvement. A ne pas s'arrêter. Même si depuis le temps que l'on se voyait en cachette, il n'avait plus besoin que je lui montre comment me satisfaire.

_ **Combien je voulais être avec toi, **

Sa bouche se posa sur ma bouche, se rapprochant de mes lèvres doucement, son corps se collant contre moi dans un même mouvement. Ses mains continuant leur doux supplice sur mes rondeurs.

_ **Près de toi**.

Enfin, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, légères. Aussi douce que de la soie. Sa langue glacée quémanda l'accès à ma bouche. Sans hésitation notre baiser s'approfondis. La sensation de nos deux langues se mélangeant dans une danse exotique était exquise. Parfaite. Bientôt, tous deux, nous perdrons notre contrôle. Nous le savions parfaitement. Mon corps ne brulait plus que pour lui, ne voulait plus que lui. Qu'il me soumette à lui. Enfin.

_ **En toi.**

Ses mains étaient redescendues sur mes hanches. Il avait susurré ses mots tout en me rapprochant de lui suffisamment pour que je puisse sentir son érection contre mes fesses. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, me retournant à vitesse vampirique, j'attrapais sa bouche avec avidité, agrippant ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi, pour que nos lèvres s'entrechoquent avec brutalité. Notre étreinte prenant un autre tournant, bien plus bestial.

Ses paumes sur mes fesses m'incitèrent à nouer mes jambes dans son dos. Je me collai à lui, toujours plus fort. Le feu en moi ne semblait pas prêt de s'éteindre, je n'étais même plus capable de résister. Ce que nous faisions était mal, me détruisait chaque fois un petit peu plus que la fois précédente. Bientôt, je ne serais plus qu'une loque, incapable de rien. Mais en attendant le plaisir battait dans mes veines. La flamme brulait plus fort que jamais. Mes yeux ne voyaient plus rien que lui, sa peau, sa chaleur. Mes doigts s'attaquèrent à ses vêtements, dénouant les boutons de sa chemise noire, délicatement pour ne rien déchirer. Pour ne laisser aucune trace de nos étreintes. Bientôt le tissu tomba au sol, laissant sa peau de marbre à ma vue.

Je quittais alors ses lèvres, et ses bras pour embrasser chaque centimètre de peau que je pouvais atteindre. M'attardant sur ses tétons, pour les faire pointer vers moi. Léchant ses abdos parfait. Me délectant de se corps qui m'appartenait. Qu'aucune autre femme avant moi n'avait touché. Je le sentais se tendre au fur et à mesure de ma descente. Ses mains dans mes cheveux, caressant mon cuir chevelu. Tout dans nos gestes n'était que douceur et volupté.

Ma langue se glissa dans son nombril, le faisant frissonner. Puis me mettant à genoux, j'arrivais enfin à la fermeture de son pantalon. Je taquine alors du bout de mon nez son sexe tendu sous le tissu. Ses mains se crispèrent dans mes cheveux quand j'attrapais le bouton entre mes lèvres, puis la fermeture éclair. Enfin, attrapant avec mes dents, son pantalon, je le descendis jusqu'au sol. Le laissant s'en débarrasser, ainsi que ses chaussures. Il ne lui restait plus que son boxer, qui peinait à garder sa hampe prisonnière. Bientôt, le dernier bout de tissu fut au sol, son sexe fièrement dresser devant moi. Il essaya alors de me faire remonter, comme à chaque fois. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais déterminée à mener à bien mon entreprise.

_**Kat, je ne veux pas te voir ainsi soumise devant moi. Arrête s'il te plait. **

Sans l'écouter je glissai mes mains sur m'arrondis parfait de ses fesses. Je voulais le faire, j'en avais besoin, de sentir combien il était dur, prêt pour me prendre. Mais surtout, je voulais connaître son parfum. Savoir son goût. Pour tout savoir de lui. J'étais déjà trempée rien qu'à l'idée de me faire. Le désir montant en moi d'un cran supplémentaire.

_ **Katerina s'il te plait, écoute moi, embrasse-moi, prend mes lèvres. Vient, je t'en prie.**

Relevant les yeux pour croiser ses yeux suppliant, j'avançai les lèvres pour embrasser le bout de son gland. Voyant ses prunelles noircir à la fois sous la colère et le désir. Ses mains tirant dans mes cheveux pour essayer de m'éloigner de lui. Mais l'anticipation m'envahissait déjà, ma langue sortit de pour venir enrober le bout de son sexe, avant de le prendre en bouche. Déjà ses doigts relâchaient leur prise sur mon cuir chevelu. Il était tellement dur. Un roc. Soudain, la première goutte de liquide coula dans ma gorge, glacée, salée, délicieuse. Je commençais alors mes va et viens. Je n'avais pas besoin de respirer, et je ne risquais pas de m'étouffer, je le prenais alors en moi de plus en plus profondément. Presque totalement. Mes dents titillant sa hampe, ma bouche aspirant sa peau, mes mains rapprochant ses fesses de moi. Cherchant à lui faire perdre le contrôle. J'accélérai avant de ralentir, le laissant au bord du supplice.

_** Je t'en prie Kat, je t'en supplie… arrête… non plus vite… Kat… mon dieu…**

Il était incohérent, ne trouvant plus ses mots. Ce qui me rendait folle de joie. Je lui faisais perdre ses moyens. Sa main se resserra alors pour m'inciter à reprendre mes mouvements, fort. Je le sentis alors qui frémit dans ma bouche, avant de jouir. Sa semence était délicieuse, meilleure que le sang, parfaite. Sa main était caressante sur mon visage pendant que je le nettoyais. Je le sentais hésitant. D'un côté, il m'en voulait d'avoir été contre sa demande, et d'un autre, le plaisir qu'il avait ressentis était trop fort pour qu'il puisse le renier.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, violement. Mon dos heurta alors la vitre, la faisant trembler. Ses mains étaient dures sur mes hanches. Son corps nu contre le mien l'était tout autant. Me poussant à en vouloir plus. A en demander plus. Je me consumais littéralement pour lui, mon corps entier pris en étau par le désir, par la passion. J'enroulais une jambe autour de lui pour mieux ressentir, pour être plus proche de lui.

_ **Plus jamais tu ne me désobéis Kat, je suis ton créateur. Si je te demande de ne pas le faire, tu ne le fais pas. D'accord ?**

Sa voix était dure, exigeante. Mais son regard restait doux, noir de désir et non de colère face à ma désobéissance. Je ne pus retenir le sourire de victoire qui s'étira sur mes lèvres. Nous savions tout deux que je n'étais pas du genre à me soumettre à lui. Encore moins à obéir. Si cela ne lui avait pas plu, peut être que je l'aurais écouté, mais c'était tout le contraire. Je glissais alors mes mains contre son dos avant d'embrasser son épaule. Sa peau souple sous mes lèvres me fit frémir. Ma robe me collait au corps. Bien trop embarrassante pour le moment.

Il se décolla de moi. M'admirant. Puis ses mains vinrent dans mon cou, caressant sa courbure, détachant le nœud dans ma nuque, avant de descendre sur la rondeur de mes seins. La robe s'écoula alors sur le sol, légère comme une plume. Ne me restait plus que mon tanga rose pâle. M'attrapant dans ses bras comme une mariée, il me déposa sur le grand lit de la pièce, au milieu de drap de soie. La douceur du tissu contrastant avec la froideur de ma peau.

Allongée sur le lit, je ne pouvais qu'admirer se bel homme devant moi. Car je ne pouvais me résoudre à le voir autrement. Son sexe dressé vers moi. Prêt à me faire sienne. Mais il débuta par poser sa bouche sur mon sein. Aspirant la peau fragile de mon téton, le faisant pointer vers lui, puis mordillant le bout. Les sensations étaient esquisse. Un tiraillement humide, puis une vague de chaleur qui montait en moi. Indestructible. Les papillons se battaient en duel dans mon ventre quand sa bouche dévia plus bas et que ses mains habiles arrachèrent mon sous vêtement. Son souffle glacé sur mon centre fit monter un spasme de plaisir.

_ **Je ne sais pas si je vais te faire plaisir mon ange, après tout tu n'as pas été obéissante ce soir**.

Je voulu lui lancer un regard outré, mais il me prit de cours en aspirant mon clitoris. Sa langue cajolait mon petit bouton de plaisir avant de venir vers ma fente humide et de lui faire subir le même sort. Le plaisir montait par onde successives, je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler. Des gémissements s'échappaient de ma bouche tandis que ma raison partait en fumée. Ma main vint alors dans ses petites boucles pour essayer de lui montrer ce que je voulais, qu'il aille plus vite. A la place, ses doigts entrèrent en moi. Touchant mon centre G. Allant et venant à vitesse vampirique. Le plaisir montant, toujours plus fort. Avant que l'orgasme ne me prenne. Puissant. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, paralysée par le bonheur, par la vague de jouissance qui c'était emparée de moi.

Les lèvres de mon amant s'emparèrent de ma bouche. Délicatement. Ses doigts se mêlèrent aux miens tandis qu'il entrait en moi. Terriblement dur. La chaleur en moi réchauffant nos peaux tandis qu'il se mouvait extrêmement doucement.

_**Mon dieu, j'en ai tellement rêvé. Kat, jure-moi de ne laisser personne d'autre te faire ça, de ne ressentir tout ce plaisir que dans mes bras. S'il te plait, jure-le. Promet moi de ne plus aimer que moi.**

_ **Je suis tienne mon amour, personne d'autre que toi ne me touchera plus. Ni mon corps, ni mon cœur. **

_ **Et je suis tiens.**

Nos langues se battirent en duel. Un baiser sauvage, comme une promesse d'amour éternel. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il disait, il ne m'appartenait pas. Son cœur était déjà pris. Seul son corps m'était donné. Et seulement pour quelques heures.

La jouissance montait en moi, impériale. Le bonheur infini d'être enfin entière. Pleine. Mes mains griffaient son dos tandis que son corps montait et redescendait vers le mien. S'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans mon intimité. Imprimant sa marque sur ma peau et dans mon corps. Il embrassait tendrement mon cou quand il accéléra brusquement. Le paroxysme s'emparant de nous. Puis ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans ma gorge, aspirant le venin coulant dans mes veines. Son venins puisque il était mon créateur. Renforçant encore notre lien.

Nous nous reposâmes alors l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Comme un couple humain. Profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. De sa douceur. Blottie contre lui, sachant qu'il partirait avant l'aube, pour une durée indéterminée. Que je n'aurais pas de nouvelles avant plusieurs mois. Peut-être même plusieurs années. Me brisant à chaque seconde passée loin de lui. Mon corps mort rué de coup et mis en miette par la solitude. De le savoir avec d'autre de notre espèces. Des hommes et des femmes qui pouvaient rester à ses côtés alors que je ne devais rester qu'une aventure secrète. La femme dans le placard. La maitresse, pour ne pas que les Volturis l'apprennent.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes pour un ultime baiser avant qu'il ne prenne une grande douche. Qu'il ne se débarrasse de mon odeur sur son corps. Un baiser papillon pour ne pas céder à la tentation, à nos pulsions. Le voir chaque fois me tourner le dos, nu, pour aller se laver de ma fragrance, me brisait le cœur. Cela le réduisait en cendre quand il en ressortait, habiller, et que sans un au revoir, il partait. Pour ne pas que sa peau ne s'imprègne à nouveau de mon parfum. Pour me protéger comme il aimait le répéter. Mais c'était mon cœur qu'il était censé mettre à l'abri. Cette nuit devait changer. Je devais faire quelque chose pour ma survie.

* * *

Le vampire sortis doucement de la salle de bain. Le cœur serré à l'idée de ce qu'il allait devoir encore faire. La laisser, son ange, sa Katerina, sa beauté. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'une femme aussi belle puisse aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Un monstre. Alors que la douceur de son amante flottait dans l'air, attiré un millier d'homme. Le rendant vert de jalousie quand il entendait les louanges que le vouait à sa beauté. Mais elle lui appartenait. Tout en elle était à lui, son corps, son cœur, son âme. Il était son créateur, même si personne ne le savait. Tant de lien les unissait. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la mettre en danger d'une quelque manière, et bientôt viendra le moment d'être officiellement ensemble.

La pièce était vide, le lit encore défait, son odeur partout dans la pièce, ainsi que celle de la luxure, du désir. Leur lieu à eux. Elle était donc partie la première cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas à croiser son regard trahis lorsqu'il quittera les lieux. Jetant un dernier regard sur la pièce, une enveloppe de papier blanc attira son regard, posée sur l'oreiller de son amante. Cela ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait. Elle ne pouvait pas. La douleur s'empara de lui tandis que d'une main fébrile il ouvrait la missive, un portable tombant dans sa main, celui qu'il avait offert à Kat pour la contacter.

« **Mon amour, Mon créateur,**

**Depuis toujours, tu es celui qui guide mes pas, tu m'as offerts tellement plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer pendant ma vie humaine. L'éternité à s'aimer. **

**Je t'aime depuis la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés. Lors de mon anniversaire où tu étais un invité spécial.**

**Je suis tienne, depuis toujours et à jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour toi, les sentiments que je porte à ton égard aujourd'hui. Je t'aime, et pourtant tu n'es pas miens. J'ai essayé de mettre cette impression de côté pendant des siècles mais il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, ton cœur appartient à ta sœur Alec, pas à moi.**

**Je t'aimerai toute mon éternité, et même au-delà. Adieu mon amour.** »

Un hurlement retentis dans la ville. De la rage, de l'incompréhension et de la colère. Elle l'avait abandonné, la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée. Son âme sœur, son ange, sa raison de résister aux ténèbres. Ce soir-là, il éteignit son humanité, redevenant un monstre sanguinaire.

* * *

Fin ! Alors qui avait deviné et qui a été surpris ?

Une petite review historie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et comment je peux m'améliorer pour mes prochaines histoires !

Bisous bisous et bonne fin de soirée !


End file.
